chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 6 Chapter 04. Astral Tidings
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Ritual' Heading through the ruins, you see a strange glow coming from the other end of the massive cavern. "Perhaps, these Sharuvians have infested some part of this ancient city." '' :TRAVEL: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% ''Climbing over crumbled buildings, you make your way towards the glow. A strange chant echoes through the ruins, and crystals litter the streets as you approach a largely intact structure. :CLIMB: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Sometimes the best approach is the direct one," Fenn says aiming his bigshot at one of the guards. You and Rima follow his lead. :ATTACK: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Bolts of energy blast around you as you leave another robed figure's bloody body in the ruins. "Are they sorcerors or scientists? The bracers they wear must be more than mere shackles." :ATTACK: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Gateway' Rima dives into the shadows, and her Crow's Beak slices through the flesh of a hidden foe as you notice the glimmer of his orange bracers fall. :ATTACK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 105 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The vanguard defeated, you look to the entrance the guards protected. The interior of the structure is filled with orange light from a glowing gateway as several robed figures chant in unison. :SNEAK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 105 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% As if sensing a disturbance, the Sharuvians abruptly halt fixing their eyes on you and your companions. Their bracers flicker to life with a menacing fire. :ATTACK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 105 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Perhaps the fish people weren't so bad after all!" Fenn says diving for cover. :ATTACK: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 105 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Rescue' "Fish people?" asks Rima. "Surely, you have been up to some interesting adventures without me!" :TALK: 65 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 106 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Kill the infidels!" the Sharuvians shriek as they attack. "The Great Harvest must not be delayed!" :ATTACK: 65 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 106 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Once within melee range, you and Rima make quick work of the last of the strange beings. Movement from within the strange glowing gateway catches your eye. :ATTACK: 65 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 106 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Look! My lost Crows," Rima says rushing to another chamber with several wounded prisoners in shackles. "They're alive but in bad shape. Tell us what you can, my friends." :ATTACK: 65 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 385 - 715 Gold XP: 106 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Astral Tidings' The Crows quickly come to life once freed from their iron bonds. You learn of the astral beings coming through the gateway wishing to feed on the energy from the crystals. "Look at their bodies...the crystals are a part of them," Fenn says pointing at a dead Sharuvian. "They call them Sol Crystals," says a Crow. "Their Great Harvest will release vast stores of energy they can absorb while destroying much of Heren in the process." "We must proceed through the gateway and end this evil." '' '< Chapter 3 - Book 6 - Chapter 5 >''' Category:Quest Category:Book 6